Hopeless World
by Jeako
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would have happened if our heroes would have lost the final battle? I will tell you one possibility...


**Hopeless World**

Hey guys! =D  
>Welcome to my fanfiction "Hopeless World"!<br>I'm really sorry for the bad language, my english's really bad, but I hope you like the story anyway ;D  
>Please tell me what you think!<p>

**Short introduction**

Maybe I don't have to ask this question, because I think every fan of avatar did ask himself some time. The question what would have happened if Aang would have lost the battle against firelord Ozai. If Katara wouldn't have been able to heal Zuko. Suki wouldn't have came back. Sokka and Toph would have felt into the deeps. The airships would have burned down the earth kingdom.

Yeah, what would happen with the world after that? With a mad Azula as Fire lord and Ozai as phoenix king? Not only without the air nomads, without earth kingdom too? And the avatar… would the circle will be cut for ever? Would there be even a little piece of hope for this world?  
>All these questions I want to answer in this fan fiction. You have to know, it wasn't easy for me to let die all our heroes. But that had to happen to show you all, what kind of end this story of a world with a 100- year- war had could end too.<p>

There'll always be heroes, no matter how much the world's destroyed. And there's love which is stronger than the fire which destroyed this world so much… but the love is on the edge to destroy this world definitely…

**Prologue**

Part 1 – 3 play at the same time!

Part 1: Aang vs. Feuerlord Ozai

Aang recognized that sweat ran over his forehead. But he didn't know if it comes of the struggle he needed to hold the rock he uses as a shield over him or of the fire the fire lord throws in tremendous abundance on the little rock the avatar was hiding in. Likely of both. He only gets it holding the rocks around him with much strength and struggle, that they won't break apart. If that would happen, it would be his end. And the end of the world. But did he really thought he could defeat the firelord on the day Sozin's comet fly over the sky? This abundance strength, the firebenders get of it was impossible to defeat. Well, Aang now was a firebender too, but he wasn't as good as the firelord after the few weeks training. If he only would have challenged him earlier! He always knew that Ozai invincible during the comet's there! But he couldn't wait until it's over. He realized how anger came up in him. Anger about Zuko. Because he didn't told him the awful plan of his father until it was to late to fight him before the comet. But he didn't want to be angry now. He tried to think about Katara, about her beautiful blue eyes… Suddenly a loud noise sounded. Aang's rock cover broke apart in it's separate parts and Aang was thrown backward as he tried to fend the fire attack of Ozai. He crashed against a rockface, where many little spiky stones came out. One of them hit the wound on his back. Then he felt like everything would happen again. First all the powerful energy which moved him into avatar state, then this infernal pain as Azula hit him with one of her lightnings and after that the total darkness. A darkness which engulfed him now too and should never left again…

Part 2: Sokka, Toph and Suki vs. the Airfleet

They ran. Sokka was holding Toph's hand and pull her after him. Suki was following them. The "Airship – Nosedive – Plan" wasn't a good idea. Maybe Sokka should have thought of where they can go then. The airship they were on, was breaking apart slowly. He recognized how right behind him something broke and frightened he turned around. Straightaway tears came into his eyes as he saw what was happened: With a part of the airship Suki was falling in the deeps. She called she would get that but Sokka was sure she wouldn't. But Suki wanted them to save themselves and left her. Lastly Toph took is hand and pulled him so they go on. Sadly they didn't stay long. The airship broke apart completely and they felt too.

They were lucky, Sokka alighted on a little advance of the next airship of the fleet. Toph wasn't so lucky, she felt beside it, but Sokka caught her hand, so that she was hanging in the air now. An infernal pain ran through Sokka's leg but he tried to ignore it. As if it wasn't worse enough now, some firebenders arrived. He managed hitting some of them with his boomerang, some others he hit as he throws his sword he made himself. But all of this didn't help. More and more firebenders came and he could hold Toph only with much struggle, he realized that her fingers were sliding slowly out of his. He looked down to her for a moment; tears came into her empty eyes. Sokka tried hard to hold her, but she continues slipping. Now they just hang by their fingertips and the firebenders were ready to attack. He hoped Suki would come back, but that was a lost hope. She was dead. And they would soon be too.

As I finished that thought, Toph's finger finally slipped out of his. She was screaming loud as she fell into the deeps. As Sokka tried to catch her again, he fell too. It was a long fall and it was ending in darkness…

Part 3: Zuko and Katara vs. Azula

She had stand offside all the time, was watching the Agni- Kai and hoped the best. As it was precarious, she got ready to attack but now she was so feared she couldn't move. So unattended the lightning shot in her direction. If Azula is one thing, then it's clever. If she would have shoot the lightning to Zuko, he would have changed his direction and it would be her end. But now the lightning came towards Katara who had no chance to do something against it. She was so afraid, she couldn't move, and she waited for the death this lightning was bringing with it. But then did something happen she haven't expected, and Azula either, as with the sudden attack. Zuko began to run a loud "No!" by him teared the fearful silence apart and he jumped between Katara and the lightning which hit him now. Katara still couldn't move, she was so afraid, she watched the scene in front of her eyes.

Zuko landed on the ground. The lightning shot into the sky and disappeared, while Zuko bend on the ground because of the infernal pain which ran through his whole body.

Katara had found herself again. "Zuko, no!", she screamed over the place which was completely destroyed through fire and some things were still burning. She began to run, water in her hand, ready for bending. Maybe it wasn't too late for him. She thought of the day Aang was hit by a lightning some time ago in Ba Sing Se, they only got it with much struggle and luck to save him. And there she had used spiritual water. But she didn't want to think of this now, she had to try to save his life.

While she was running, she forgot everything around her. Azula, the burning place… She only saw Zuko and his painful wince, which was going less, and she was afraid of that.

Just a few steps before she reached him, a wall of blue fire cut her way. Appalled she stumbled a few steps backward and fell to the ground. She didn't realize how worse she hit it. Her whole arm was hurt and over and over full of blood. Her head wasn't completely okay too. In front of her eyes, everything began to blur and spin. She didn't know exactly what happened then. She felt a big heat and heard Azula laughing triumphantly. The last thing she saw before the darkness took control of her was Zuko who lied motionless on the dusty ground now.

Part 4:

In that moment a scream sounded through a bright room. But this time it wasn't a scream of pain or death, it was a scream of life. It was a baby who had screamed. Happy the parents hold her baby in their arms and smiled. They didn't know what happened yet. That the avatar, the last hope for this world, has lost against the firelord, that the firenation won the war definitely. But if they would knew, would they care? They just had born a child, they created a new life. And new life is new hope, even in a world, which actually has no more hope. And this life will bring the people more hope than they ever had. But sadly only hope is not enough to defeat the fire, the strongest of the four elements…

For first, this was all, but soon comes more ^^

Sry again for the bad language!

Please tell me what you think of the story ;D

Jeako


End file.
